crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Yukihara
Character Outline Naoto Yukihara (雪原 直人''Yukihara Naoto'') is an enemy-turned-friend of Gentle. Despite her young age, Naoto possesses a knowledge and wisdom that is beyond her age. Her name “Yukihara” is from her father, an infamous night thief and Mafia Boss. Because her parents were in a “forbidden love” Naoto was seen as a very profitable bounty and a threat to the Underworld. Naoto was running and hiding from those who seek to destroy her since. Naoto is known in the Underworld as the “Blade Maiden” for her expertise in sword-wielding. Naoto also has some spiritual abilities, such as healing and Empathy. Her symbol is the Cross. Character History Naoto is the child of the infamous night thief and mafia boss Shinichi Yukihara and the daughter of the Everard World Financial Group Chairman Evangeline' “Haruka” Everard'. Her father Shinichi was born into a low-class family, and his mother, a prostitue, suddenly left Shinichi alone and he became a gang leader. Her mother Haruka was locked away in her room and forbidden from ever going''' outside due to an attempted kidnapping years ago. While in her room, she was being robbed by Shinchi who, at the time, wanted Haruka’s birthday present: a heart-shaped locket. Seeing how young she was, Shinichi left. He went to see her again many times later and the two eventually fell in love. Haruka found out weeks later she was pregnant. When her father, the Chairman found out, he was outraged and ordered Haruka to get an abortion; since Haruka’s family was one that cherishes status more than morals, the fact that Haruka was pregnant with a child whose father was of low class, and a mafia boss to act, made the embarrassment all the more worse. When Haruka’s father forced Haruka to get an abortion, Shinichi came and took Haruka away. At the same time, Haruka gave up her right to inherit and was disowned by her Family. Naoto’s Beginnings Months after Shinichi and Haruka left the Everard House, they moved to Nagasaki and Haruka gave birth to Naoto. However, when Naoto turned four, an assassin from the underworld, finding out about Naoto, attempted to kill her and her entire family. Shinichi managed to get Naoto out of the firing range, but Haruka died as a result. Shinichi learned that the Underworld and the Upper Class had found out about his relationship with Haruka and that they had Naoto. Shinichi decided to take Naoto and go into hiding. But their pursuers were very stubborn and practically followed them all around the world. Fight for Life When Naoto turned 6, she found out her father was diagnosed with leukemia. Shinichi decided to teach Naoto how to fight and how to set traps in case something happened to him and he would be no longer be able to protect Naoto. In short 2 years, Naoto was able to wield a katana and able to use any weapon. She was also able to move fast and swiftly, even able to set her own traps. When Naoto turned ten, she and her father were raided by enemies who blew up their house. Naoto was safely behind a fake wall Shinichi created and both were taken to a hospital, but Shinichi was caught in the majority of the blast and died in the hospital. When Shinichi died, Naoto was able to live on her own, thanks to some fake I.D.s and secret bank accounts her dad created beforehand. Her pursuers think Naoto is now dead, and she decides to work part-time at a karate dojo owned by a friend of Shinichi. To protect her identity, Naoto pretends to be anemic and shy. Naoto continued to live in secrecy, living in an abandoned school clubhouse. While in a class, she was approached by a former student of the dojo '''Kai Hino, and challenged Naoto to a fight. Naoto, with her father’s training, wins with ease. As a result, Kai began bearing a grudge against her for three years. Naoto, at the time, thinking it’s best if he thought he was defeated by a beginner rather than a professional. Finding Love When Naoto turned 13, Kai found out who Naoto really was and what had happened to her all her life. Naoto also learned that it was Kai’s grandfather, Soichiro Hino, who ordered Naoto’s home to be blown-up when she was ten. Naoto manages to get to Soichiro’s place and say she does not hate him; rather, she forgives him. She explains it’s not because she has forgotten how he has her father killed, but because she has to if she wants to move on. But before leaving, Naoto secretly gave the press a CD containing the illegal smuggling and activities Soichiro did as Chairman. This forced Soichiro to give up his seat as chairman and go into hiding. As a result, Kai became the Chairman and used his power to protect Naoto. It was then that Naoto realized she was in love with Kai. Luckily, Kai felt the same, but Naoto chose to stay in hiding until it was safe again. Call from the Past A few months later, Naoto meets Kai’s childhood friend, Gentle Sakura. But Gentle sees Naoto as the girl who stole away her first friend and love away from her. Naoto thinks it’s best if Gentle hates her, rather than her knowing the truth and putting her in danger. A year later, Naoto suddenly gets a call from an old friend; her Creator Ariel Annabelle, to come live with her and her friends in a house outside of town. When she heard Kai was also coming, Naoto couldn’t help but say yes. Later, Gentle learns about Naoto’s dark past and feels stupid for hating her. She becomes an older sister figure to Naoto and decides to protect her. Personality Naoto is seen as generally very sweet and caring. She is very selfless, often worrying for others rather than herself, even putting stress on herself for the sake of protecting them. Coming from a dark world, Naoto always sees the light. Naoto, under her sweet façade, is a skilled and professional thief; she can hack any security system or computer program, is agile and flexible, and knows many fighting techniques Appearance Naoto is a short young girl with even-toned skin with a small blush on her cheeks. She has brown-auburn hair down to her neck tied on both sides of her temples tied in pink ribbons (later, Naoto tied them in whie ribbons). She has even-cut, shaggy bangs and brown eyes. Naoto likes wearing light-colored clothing, mostly white and purple, and wears a golden cross necklace. Relationships Kai Hino Naoto was one of the few girls Kai interacts with. She appears to him as a weak little girl, but manages to prove him wrong by beating him in a fight. Kai holds a grudge against Naoto because of it. It lasted for a few years until he decided to respect her. And later years, Kai learned of Naoto’s dark secret and decided to protect her. His feelings for her later turned into love and Naoto loved him, too. Gentle Sakura Gentle began to bear a grudge and deep hatred for Naoto when she first met her. It was mostly because she caught the attention of her first love and friend Hino Kai. But what really pushed Gentle off the edge was that Naoto rejected the feelings Yuuki confessed her to. In reality, Naoto thought it was best if Yuuki didn’t know about her. Gentle resorted to pushing Naoto off a cliff and torturing her. But Gentle later learns that Naoto had a really harsh life, and that her smile is just a cover-up for her pain. Gentle sympathizes with Naoto and becomes dedicated to protecting her from others who want her dead. She becomes an older sister-figure to Naoto. Akira Hayden At first, Akira hates Naoto because she is the one Gentle hates the most. For some reason, Akira hates Naoto just because she hurts Gentle. But when Akira learned of Naoto’s past, he becomes sympathetic for her and becomes and older brother figure to Naoto, just as Gentle is like an older sister figure to her. He comments that she and Gentle are alike. Yuuki Kimihara Naoto is Yuuki’s first love. She is introduces to him by Gentle and Kai. He learns of Naoto’s horrible past and falls in love with her, dedicating himself to protecting her from those who want her dead. But because of the situation and pressure Naoto was under, she acted cold and said Yuuki wasn’t good enough for him. But Yuuki knew that only loving her would bring her more pain. When Yuuki tells Naoto he would give up on her, he added that he will always love her. Weapons & Abilities Fighting Expertise Being raised since she was little, Naoto was taught various fighting techniques to defend herself. Naoto knows karate, kung fu, indiscriminate grappling, ninjitsu, bunkai, etc. Naoto mostly uses kendo, sword-wielding techniques. Naoto expertise is in all forms of close, middle, and long-range attacks. Her body is very flexible and can jump to and from high places. Naoto also knows how to use every weapon known to man. Though Naoto prefers using a sword, she is also a good sharpshooter. She can use guns, rifles, knives, melee, even bombs. Computer Skills Naoto knows how to hack into different computer systems. She has a good understanding of how security systems work and can go around their firewalls. Once she can understand how a system works, she can figure out how to get through the system without being detected and retrieve what she needs. Sixth Sense From her rigorous training, Naoto has a very sharp sixth sense; Naoto is capable of sensing things that normal humans cannot and knows how to counter them. She can also use her sixth sense to hear voices, both human and spiritual, and receive strange visions from people or different times (past, present, or future). Healing Like Gentle, Naoto is also able to heal injuries. She can emit a white light that can cure or heal any injury and ailment. Naoto admits it’s strong, but not as strong as Gentle’s. Trivia *Naoto is considered to be a "forbidden child" in the business world, because most successful businesses get their support from the Underworld and from illegal activities, such as smuggling and trafficking. If someone like Naoto were to be revealed, protestors would use Naoto as an example of how the government should illegalize Underground activity. The pressure of Naoto's existence encouraging others to pass a bill of such would lead to the fall of most successful businesses: trading companies, manufacturing companies, and even food and supply companies; in other words: economic downfall. *According to Naoto's creator, her character was inspired by ''Blood+s character ''Saya Otonashi.